


Pantsless

by ALAC13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Did you know that MarcoXHarryPotter is a thing?, M/M, Why am i allowed this power?, With A Twist, lotsofcrack, of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALAC13/pseuds/ALAC13
Summary: This is the reason we can't have nice things Luffy! I'm lookin' at you Sabo.





	Pantsless

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain likes to come up with random things. My roommate really likes One Piece and then this was supposed to be a joke. Kind of like calling Blackbeard Fatbeard. <\---exhibit A of a very bad inside joke. All the crack is a thing and I might regret this later but eh.

‘Here’s the funny thing about brothers. You never really know what kind of bullshit that will happen next. Especially when your brothers in bond and not blood, cause then it only gets worse.’ Sabo thought to himself as he looked out across his apartment that was acquired with the money from his pickpocketing days and ripping off the pawn shop down the street. Not that Dadan helped any with all the praise she heaped on them when it went accordingly.

Marco sat on the floor in front of the coffee table that was chipped around the edges from Ace placing his feet up on it. Speaking of which he looked up from the coffee table where said feet were resting clad in the infamous combat boots that when stomping through the streets caused the other street kids to run for the hills. Ace always was a wiley one was worse as a kid though as he got older he had mellowed out. He and Luffy were talking animatedly as Marco drank down his drink on the floor looking at the pair with mild amusement in his eyes. 

An idea suddenly formed in Sabo’s mind and motioned for Luffy to come sit by him as Marco and Ace spoke to each other. This drew Ace’s eyes to his two brothers for only a moment and no longer. Luffy looked at Sabo who turned him so he could whisper to his ear causing the Straw Hat to chuckle and moved around quietly on the wood floor to kneel next to Marco. A look of confusion crossed the older man’s face for a moment as Luffy whispered into his ear. Ace had a look of mild irritation show on his face as he looked at the three of them.  
‘What the hell were they planning?’ Ace wondered anger laced his thoughts lightly mostly there due to being left out.  
“No, mas pantalones?” Marco spoke the phrase softly before looking at Ace. “No, mas pantalones.” Marco replied so that the other could hear him. Ace smirked and stood up pulling his pants down.  
“Alright.” Ace responded. Marco blushed and looked at him for a moment before looking at Sabo and Luffy. The latter was being handed money by the blonde both laughing.  
“Wait. What just...what did I say!!” Marco started to shout very confused as Ace was suddenly inching towards him.  
“Well we don’t call him hot pants for nothing.” Sabo interjected unhelpfully.  
“Ain’t this what you wanted? My little piña” Ace purred starting to look at him as he got closer. Marco blinked suddenly very deeply confused for a moment. 

Marco blinked and woke up looking at the ceiling of Sabo’s apartment and sighed as his heart slowed down.  
“Oh, it was a dream.” Marco said softly into the dimly lit apartment.  
“What was a dream Honey?” Ace asked sleep heavy voice reaching his ear in the darkness. Marco whipped his head to the side looking at Ace laying almost on him.  
“Um, what are you doing in my bed?” He asked.  
“Correction this is Sabo’s apartment and I’m sleeping on my couch.” Ace corrected as he yawned reminding Marco of a sleepy kitten for a moment. Well if kittens could steal things and had a habit of blowing steel barrels sky high for fun.  
“Um this is Sabo’s couch.” Marco justified. Ace grumbled before answering him.  
“I helped steal it so technically it’s half mine. So just shut your fucking mouth and go back to sleep. It’s like the ass crack of dawn outside.” Ace muttered before drifting off again. Marco was left with his thoughts in the dark and silence.  
‘Wait if that was all a dream how did he even get here? And why did it feel like Ace wasn’t wearing pants? More importantly why wasn’t he wearing any as well?’ Marco thought before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> What Marco says means - No more pants
> 
> piña- pineapple. (believe me I was pretty sure I was going to get a pillow to the head for this bad joke)


End file.
